Severus' Bane
by M. Monster
Summary: It was Wolfsbane Night, and Lupin was naked and wasn't letting Severus go *anywhere.* / Shameless smut, RL/SS, reluctant!sex.


**Severus' Bane  
**_A gift from M. Monster_

* * *

It was Wolfsbane Night. Severus, sneering, deigned to carry the goblet as he approached Lupin's quarters, as if holding the thing was the greatest challenge in the universe. Severus appreciated the challenge brewing Wolfsbane gave him, and he supposed it was better to give it to the ruddy wolf than let it spoil. A quick rap on the door with his knuckles and Severus made sure he had his "most daunting task" face on. Lupin didn't answer. Another rapping of knuckles. Still no answer. A quick _alohomora_ found the door unlocked and opened (with a slam, Severus' own addition to the spell).

Severus stalked the room until he was before Lupin's personal quarters. So was Lupin, apparently. Naked. On his bed. _Naked_. Toned back toward Severus. Meditating, it looked like. It took all of Severus' willpower to not to drop the Wolfsbane.

"Severus," Lupin said in a dreamy tone that he was sure made Trelawney (old fraud) jealous.

"Your potion." He replied sourly. Lupin inclined his head and his shaggy hair, still uncut from his trials with the southwest European wolf packs, tickled his shoulders.

"Thank you, Severus." He responded softly again. Severus watched Lupin stretch, drawing his back taut (Merlin's _pants_, thought Severus, watching those muscles). Lupin moved from the bed, all graceful muscle and oozing feral energy and Severus felt himself tense. He was _very naked_. Lupin downed the goblet with a grimace and Severus banished it. Lupin sat back down and crossed his legs, facing the large window that overlooked the lake.

_Why are you so bloody calm,_ Severus wants to ask, and it isn't until Lupin responds that he realizes he has spoken out loud.

"It was a day moon today," Lupin says, still infuriatingly calm. He inhales deeply, and Severus realizes the bloody window is open and it's bloody drafty. He crosses his arms and glowers. "Day moons are unbelievably relaxing for werewolves," Severus raised an eyebrow, and Lupin (as if he could damn well _see it_) laughed lightly. "It allows the wolf to slip to the surface easier. It gives us time to prepare." Another inhale and a _woosh_ of an exhale. Lupin turned his head and his eyes (damned _gold_) winked at him. "Most packs spend the day moon rutting. It spends the listless energy we have." _ Rutting._ What a barbaric word. Severus sniffed derisively, telling Lupin his opinion on _that_ subject. "Yes, that's what I thought as well, but my last day moon was spent with Blacktail's pack and it was the best cure for full moon lethargy." Severus was _not aroused_ at the idea of Lupin rutting like an animal all day, giving- receiving- thrusting his hips, howling to the odd moon in the sunny sky, begging for release-

Severus shifted and turned to leave the room.

"Do you like the idea of me having sex with packmates, Severus?" Lupin asked conversationally and Severus uttered a curse.

"No," He said shortly, bitingly.

"I think you do." And Severus cursed again. Lupin was suddenly behind him and pressed his naked body into Severus' thick robes. "I didn't know you found me arousing, Severus," _Why_ did the wolf insist on using his name?

"I _do not_," Severus responded, affronted. Lupin had none of that and pressed into him further, holding his hips so as to prevent Severus from telling him to _bugger off_. "Sod off, Lupin." Almost.

Lupin practically _purred_. He ground his hips into Severus' arse and it took a surprising amount of willpower to not respond to it. Severus felt Lupin's head on his shoulder and he scowled at the wall again. "Remove your filthy werewolf hands from my person," He said sharply.

The werewolf had the gall to _laugh_ that time. Lupin, ignoring Severus, pressed his nose into the nape of Severus' robes though greasy hair, inhaling deeply. "God, Severus, you smell like _earth_," Lupin brushed his nose over the clothed shoulder and neck until he reached a bare sliver of skin. He breathed in again, causing Severus him to shiver. Then Severus remembered where he was and who was molesting him.

"Get off of me, _now_, wolf! I will not have you- you _humping my leg_ because a blasted object in the ruddy _sky_ makes you a bit _randy_!"

The chuckle that escaped the wolf was low and husky this time, and Lupin nuzzled his ear, catching the lobe between his teeth. "Oh, Severus, it's not your leg I would rut," He said- and bloody hell it sounded like a promise. Lupin grinded against his arse again, and Severus could feel the werewolf's erection pressing between his cheeks even through the thick winter robes and he turned _red_.

"LUPIN!" he roared and then the damn animal grabbed his front of his robes (his growing erection, to be precise), and Severus quieted.

"I think you do enjoy the idea of me rutting," Lupin continues, still breathing deeply into Severus' skin, "I'm an alpha, did you know that, Severus? I assert myself and break whomever tries to dominate me," Severus truly _did_ shiver this time. "It always ends with bruising and often broken bones, but the lurchers learn their place." Lupin rolled his hips again, slowly, pressing Severus further into his naked body. He continued talking with slow thrusts of hips and Severus felt outraged. With strength birthed from his anger, he spun out of Lupin's grasp and glared at the (naked) werewolf (who simply smiled innocently, lewdly, fully aroused and unashamed).

"I brought you your potion, stop- _manhandling me_."

"I was a dirty wolf just moments ago, Severus, have I been promoted?" Lupin was stroking his own cock lazily, slowly approaching Severus, who was still Not Amused At All. Severus stepped backward every time Lupin moved forward. Severus' back hit the door and it slowly shut with a quiet _click_ that marked the potion master's fate. Severus gulped; Lupin smiled, almost feral, and pushed Severus against the door. Severus struggled, but Lupin had none of that, and quickly stilled Severus with a well-placed thigh between his legs.

"Well, Severus?" Lupin breathed, pressing himself into Severus again, chest-to-chest. Severus felt uncomfortable, and suddenly his winter robes felt sweltering. A flush was climbing his neck slowly and he could feel Lupin chasing it with his tongue. Severus tried to sneer.

"You- I- _stop licking me_! You filthy animal, disgusting _werewolf_-" Lupin bit down on Severus' neck, hard. Severus cut off his rambling with a hiss of pain; "Blasting- damn you- I am not a toy!" He finished weakly, and Lupin tightened his bite.

"Toys are never so responsive, Severus," Lupin said once he released his hold, his hands moving toward Severus' neck (he froze, thinking of asphyxiation, and thought his fate was worse when the werewolf started unbuttoning his clothing). "I've taken packmates with less fight in them than you," Lupin talked lowly as he worked, hands tracing over revealed flesh. "I can smell your excitement, you know," He was saying.

"Animals can't-can't smell emotion," Severus argued, arching his back when Lupin licked between his pectorals.

"_Filthy werewolves_ can." Lupin said, fiddling with the tie of Severus' trousers. He was pressed so close Severus was surprised to find Lupin even had room to touch there. He felt the fingers touch his stomach as the trousers were pushed open and _why wasn't Severus objecting_?

"Lupin _stop_," Severus tried, but it just came out as _Lupin_.

The wolf licked his neck and he felt fingers wrapping around his erection, and another one came around his back, holding Severus close. The head of the beast rested on his shoulder, mouth so unnervingly close to his ear. "I didn't mean excitement, really, Severus. I meant arousal. Ever since you entered my quarters," Slow strokes and Severus felt his knees go weak. He felt an amused smile against his ear and Lupin's next words were almost a growl. "Where _have_ you been hiding _this_ anyway, Severus?" A tight squeeze to his erection and Severus _knew_ he wouldn't be able to leave now. Lupin's eyes glinted dangerously and he slid down Severus' body, kissing the bare stomach and nuzzling (in an _animalistic manner_), but Merlin, Remus never stopped moving his hands, pulling down Severus' trousers, and now mouthing Severus' thighs and _on his knees_.

Severus groaned. Lupin offered another wicked smile, "That's it, Severus," Another lick to a lily-white thigh and Severus whimpered this time, his resistance crumbling mightily. "Circe's tits, you're huge," Lupin said, and Severus did feel accomplished at the wolf's awe. He threw his head back against the wall when Lupin wrapped his utterly amazing mouth around the head of his erection. Lupin _sucked _, and Severus _moaned_, long and loud.

"Gods, yes, you're perfect, Sev," Severus hissed at the endearment, and Lupin kissed down the length of his cock; a hand came up to fondle his balls and Severus gasped when a tongue joined. Amber eyes met Severus' and he gasped at the expression of _need_ and, dare he say it, _want_ in them. The werewolf's mouth disappeared and reappeared around his cock once more, taking as much in as possible.

Severus felt Remus' groan when his erection met throat and Severus' fingers somehow tangled in werewolf hair while Remus' fingers tightened around the dick he couldn't fit in his mouth. "Lupin," Severus gasped again, unable to do anything but enjoy the feel of the hot tongue underside him, teasing the skin and tasting. "Lupin, _stop_," He gasped again, only a token resistance- Severus felt as if Lupin, damn him, knew that the potions master wasn't going anywhere now, of all times. Long fingers tightened in light brown hair, almost blond from time spent in the sun. The bizarre thought that being with a pack did Lupin _good_ crossed his mind only to be banished when he thrust into the wolf's mouth particularly harsh; Lupin moaned loud at that, and Severus felt the noise permeate his erection and body, feeling the sound in his chest and heart (which was _thmpthmpthmp_ing quite rapidly now).

"You-" Another thrust and groan, "you like that, werewolf?" Smoldering eyes looked up and Lupin's hand tightened around his dick. "I should have known you w-would enjoy something as filthy and mundane as sucking my cock," Lupin quite liked that idea if his head bobbing and Severus' erection tickling Lupin's throat was any clue. "If I had known how well you served on your knees I- would have had you there f-or years," And Lupin, the fucking wolf, removed his mouth and hands just as Severus felt his balls draw close to his body.

"I would worship you any way I know, Severus," Lupin's eyes, those damn amber and gold _orbs_ (Severus felt sickened by this bout of poetry), were hazy with lust and, again, promise. Severus' cock twitched and bobbed against Remus' cheek. The wolf's hands were squeezing his arse and Severus flushed. The head of his dick left a wet smear across Lupin's temple. He felt more than heard the cleaning charm Lupin cast, but before Severus could raise hell or object, he was turned, bare chest pressed against the cold stone wall. Severus' robes were falling around his shoulders, caught at the elbows, hand braced against the rough surface, though Severus was unsure if it was to brace himself or push away from the damn thing.

Severus felt Remus pressed against the back of his legs resting his head on the curve of the potion master's arse. "Severus," He was saying, "You should see how positively debauched you appear. Brilliant," a calloused hand squeezed his buttock and Severus released a quiet moan, cheek pressed into the wall and staring at Remus' sun lightened hair over his shoulder. He imagined Remus studying him like he had for particularly interesting Defence tomes, all light-eyes and utter devotion.

"No pants," Lupin continued, "Trousers around your knees. Robes," the hands traced the skin on the crook of Severus' elbow and he panted, surprised at the sensitivity, "ready to fall to the floor. I'm certain your chest is littered with my marks," A fact, Severus is certain. A growl finished Lupin's speech, "I'm certain your thighs are as well," and gods, those hands traced thighs that had, a short while ago, only been touched by himself and his mother, and Severus' legs suddenly strained with the tension of holding up his own body. One of those blessed hands grabbed Severus' hip and pulled the man's waist closer. He could feel Remus underneath his robes, breathing hotly on his rear, hands groping everywhere.

Severus arched his back at the first tentative lick to his hole and cried out (completely against his will). He could ruddy well _feel_ Lupin behind him, face pressed between his cheeks, tongue thrusting inside and out of him, tasting everywhere. "Oh, god, _Remus_, _**yes**_," Severus moaned, biting his lip and using his hands as leverage to thrust back against Remus, whose hands were either gripping his member or squeezing Severus' hip. He felt Remus' tongue inside him, could feel Remus' own cock bobbing against his clothed calves. Severus felt Remus release his hip and felt that blissful hand prod his hole with the tongue, entering on the next thrust with the wet muscle. Severus groaned at the feeling of Remus' stubble between his cheeks, knowing that Remus was smothered by the scent of _Severus_ hiding beneath his hot winter robes, pleasuring Severus so thoroughly.

He is groaning, helpless against the force that is Remus Lupin. He feels Remus remove his fingers and tongue, feels Remus emerge from under the cloaks, and feels Remus' hands trail down Severus' forearms, still braced upon the wall. Remus draws off the heavy robes, leaving Severus deliciously exposed in his half-done trousers. The werewolf's erection is pressed into his arse and they are, damn it all, rutting against each other. Lupin is kissing every inch of skin he can reach, murmuring all the while. "So sexy, Sev, bloody unbelievable, want you _so badly_," His chest is pressed against Severus' back and he pushes back into each of Remus' rocks forward. "Want to be inside you, so tight, squeezing my tongue and taking me in deeper and deeper,"

Severus wheezes, absorbing the onslaught of of emotion Remus was offering. "God, yes, yes, Remus, please," he begs, far beyond caring. He can feel the lubrication charm inside of him, but he isn't stretched adequately. Severus growls at the finger prodding his entrance, "Damn you, Remus, _fuck me_,"

He sees Remus' pupils dialate and then he feels the lubricated cock pressed against his hole, "Yes, Sev, god," and he is pushing in. Remus' intrusion feels huge inside of Severus, but he fancies he can feel every pulsation of blood through Remus' cock, every twitch of muscle. By the time Remus has pushed all the way inside of him, they are both panting. The werewolf tightens his grip on Severus' hips, they way they are positioned pressing Severus' cheek into the stone harshly with his forearms framing his head. "So, so bloody hot, do you know how gorgeous you look, stretched around m-my cock?" Remus pants, using a hand to trace his finger around Severus' stretched pucker. Severus cursed and bucked at the feeling. "Ugh, _fuck_,"

Severus' nails scrabble against the wall for purchase when Remus moves his hips, back and then forward, a sharp snap of a motion, really. Severus' strangled groan earns him a growl from the wolf, who tightens his grip on the potion master's hips. "Remus, Remus," Severus is chanting in time to Lupin's hips, balls slapping eagerly against Severus' arse. Suddenly Remus' hand snaps forward and wraps itself around Severus' sizable member, squeezing and wanking slowly, belying Remus' true speed and thrusts. Severus brings his own hand down to wrap around his erection, weaving between Remus' fingers and they stroke together.

"Yes, Sev, yes, yes," Remus is saying repetitively. "God, Sev, wanted this for so long, you're so _fucking perfect_," he babbles, biting Severus' shoulder hard and pistoning his hips even faster and wanking Severus harder, and Severus sees stars behind his eyes and _god_ he's going to come soon with a filthy werewolf cock inside of him and bloody hell if he hasn't enjoyed every bloody minute of it, and when Remus' bite breaks skin and a growl vibrates through his shoulder from the wolf he comes, hot and thick. Remus isn't done yet, however, and he is still grinding and thrusting madly, and when he comes he released Severus' shoulder only to howl, hips pausing to release deeply inside Severus (and Severus can taste it in his throat). It is fast and sloppy, filled with nothings and snapping hips, and Severus feels content.

Remus is panting, resting his head against the tender mark on Severus' shoulder, in turn Severus is slumped against the wall, bracing his weight against his arm. Lupin trails kisses on his neck again, and Severus can hear him muttering things, like _perfect_ and _incredible_. He knows Remus is reluctant when he withdraws his quickly softening cock and murmurs another cleaning charm, leaving Severus feeling empty. He is surprised when Lupin turns him around again with surprising ardour and kisses him.

The kiss is as inexpert and amateur as their sex, but it is just as passionate and fiery, leaving Severus breathless and hazy when the werewolf's tongue leaves his mouth. Remus meets Severus' eyes, and he is awed by the amount of _love_ (_passion_, Severus argues to himself) in them. Lupin lifts his hand and trails it down Severus' jaw before drawing him in again to another chaste kiss.

"Stay tonight," He pants after long moments of staring an silence against the cold stone wall.

"I- Lupin, you transform tonight-" Severus objects, but Lupin interrupts.

"God, Sev, _please_," Remus begs. "I... it's been years, and you tolerate me every day of the year except nights of the full moon," The hand returns to his jaw and the other, Severus' neck. "Please, I want you to not fear me. The day moon will make me especially docile tonight and, and," Lupin's mouth is set to a grim line, and Severus can feel his resolve crumbling like before. "I just want you with me."

Severus raises his arms and tightens them around Lupin's shoulders, and the wolf huddles in the sanctuary Severus offers. "I..." He believes Lupin already knows his answer because he surges up and kisses him again, this time tongues tangle together and hands scrabble for purchase on skin.

"Please," Remus breathes once they part, amber eyes somber and pleading.

Severus feels completely used, falling apart to Remus' whims so quickly. He steels himself and nods once, quickly, and Remus rewards him with another passionate kiss. He doesn't thank Severus, but simply presses his hips forward again, erect and ready for round two.

"You'll not regret this, Severus," He says huskily, and Severus shudders at the promise.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a trial to write. I feel ashamed that it's just smut but it's what my b-fry wanted for her birthday. As I was writing this, I wanted Severus to be kicking and screaming the whole time, complaining, really. But my resistance crumbled and, as you can see, so did Severus'. Anyway, Sara wanted snupin (dominant Remus, obviously), bigcock!Severus, rimming, and the word "pucker" (which I goddamn hate). The blowjob was totally for me. I love blowjobs. I could have dragged that baby on forEVER. I preferably enjoy a lot of snarky foreplay before sex, but that would have taken way too long. Severus will beat around the bush as long as possible and _longer_, I believe.

-I have no idea who Blacktail is, be imaginative.  
-There may be more to this relationship than is hinted, but that it up to the reader's opinion. As mentioned before, Severus is very persistent.  
-It's not really _dub_con, and not really _noncon._ I don't want to view it as rape, which this could be perceived as (fifty "no" and a "yes" means "yes"). I like to label this kind of smut as _reluctant!sex_. He begs like a whore, but he'll cry rape or _imperius_ later.  
-I would not be able to tell you, at all, when this takes place. It may be AU, it may be before HP!era; I leave it up to the reader's discretion once more.

Review, even if it's just an _unf unf unf_.


End file.
